


How to Be a Renegade: A Career Path of Unofficial Crime

by The_narwhals_awaken



Series: A Gallifreyan How-To [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Gen, Renegades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_narwhals_awaken/pseuds/The_narwhals_awaken
Summary: From our mysterious editor, a file detailing advice on and history of the Gallifreyan Renegades, an odd social class- at the same time incredibly specific, and incredibly vauge.
Series: A Gallifreyan How-To [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908952
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

While certainly different from our normal issues, this file was delivered to us, nearly complete, by our mysterious editor. Our changes were mostly grammar and clarifying a few points from prior research, but hopefully the editor is alright- we haven’t heard from them in ages. 

This is a guide to being a Renegade. Renegades are those who have fled from Gallifreyan society, choosing instead to live in the wider universe with minimal input from Gallifrey. The position was created as a political loophole, so that Gallifrey prosecutes them for any major crimes while simultaneously keeping them from causing the apocalypse on Gallifrey and/or taking over the planet. 

Included is the legal definition of a Renegade and assorted loopholes and legislation, important skills to have, skills that will be developed, tips and tricks to maximize your shortened existence, and pointers to help you develop your very own reputation, whether it be positive or negative. 

While clearly we cannot control any who wish to go renegade, we do request that if you go negative, that you at least leave us be. 


	2. What is a Renegade?

The dictionary definition of ‘renegade’ states that they are “a person who deserts and betrays an organization, country, or set of ideals”. In a sense, this definition is correct, as Renegades have deserted Gallifrey and gone against a section of Time Lord ideals. However, this definition is also negatively coded, and the legal definition on Gallifrey is “one who has left Gallifrey without intent to return, usually one who has broken one or more laws on the way”. While still negatively coded, this in and of itself is not enough to prosecute or even make a real distinction. 

The origin of Renegades comes from many psychological scientists choosing to leave the planet in order to get better resources and some actual treatment. Many after them had committed minor crimes and ran off. Often, it is used as an excuse not to chase after minor criminals, or to let the more chaotic ones cause havoc without needing to clean up the mess or deal with the legal havoc. 

Many Renegades are known by two things: taking on a vague, non-ranked Title instead of their Name, and going after a specific purpose. The Title is often either telling of what they do or want to do, or incredibly vague reference to what they want to be. The purpose is often at least somewhat illegal, but it keeps them occupied and out of political shenanigans, so it’s generally let be. 


	3. What Laws Apply?

All Renegades can be tried for breaking the major Laws of Time- just like anyone else capable of time travel. 

If a CIA agent or other representative of Gallifrey encounters a Renegade breaking the law, they can arrest or charge them for the crime, but are not required to do so. 

If not witnessed or not major, a Renegade is really only subject to local laws. 

The major Laws of Time are fairly simple, and can be divided into two categories- laws of nature and laws of society. 

The Laws of Time of nature are policed mostly by the universe. They often have large blowbacks. The First Law is ‘Do not intersect your own timeline’, commonly interpreted as ‘Do not meet yourself’. Accidents can happen and are often dealt with with paperwork and the universe taking memories. Most other laws simply deal with leaving timelines intact if you know what’s going to happen. 

The Laws of Time of society are often less oriented with specifically maintaining timelines and more oriented with keeping things less tangled. Specifically, taking over a society or major interference in the development of a society. Both have some leeway, as shown on Earth- really, it’s harder to find a place and time that haven’t been interfered with in some way. 


	4. Skills You Will Need

Cooking- you will be living on your own, and nutrient bars and paste get old very quickly. It will work out better if you have more physical resources to draw on, as you will get stuck. 

Maintenance- things will break. You will have to fix them, as you will be the only one there. Pieces will be hard to find, but even just being able to use tools well will help. 

Cleaning- the easiest way to get on your TARDIS’s good side. Learn and your life will be a thousand times easier.

Diplomacy- not much, just enough not to start a fight or make your situation worse.

Determination- otherwise, you will burn out and die or return in tears and in shame, forever unable to get back to what you had before you threw it away. This is a major life choice to make, and you can’t go back on it, as it will remain on your record forever. 

First Aid- you will get hurt. Patch yourself up, as medical bills are very expensive and you likely do not have money to spare. At least learn when it’s worth it to go, as you may not be able to reset a compound fracture. 


	5. Skills You Will Get

Running- if you didn’t have it, you will learn it. Focus on endurance if you’re going to train it, as outlasting people will be much better than pulling too far ahead of your allies. 

Bargaining- cash will be short on hand pretty much all the time. Either learn to barter or learn to stretch what you have, or both. It will save your life

Dark Humor- a side effect of frequently almost dying. Accept it and your life will be much easier. 

Eccentric Tastes- you will find yourself dressing or acting in ways that are odd to the you of the past and possibly the you of the future. Roll with it and bear it with confidence and you will go a lot further and be a lot happier. Let loose- you’re not actually on Gallifrey, don’t act like it. 

Shorter Patience with Intentional Idiocy- side effect of frequently almost dying, just try not to say anything that can ruin a relationship. 

Flirting- either doing it or brushing it off. Others are likely to be interested, especially if you are in a bar. 

Alcohol Tolerance- build it up somewhat, but remember to say ‘no’ if you’re not interested. Hangovers aren’t fun. 


	6. Handy Tips and Tricks

Build up your running time, it’ll help.

Carry bail money. Or medical bill money. Both are expensive and difficult to work without. 

Learn to prioritize, but at the same time, don’t procrastinate. 

Get a therapist- there is a clinic that deals with time-travelers, and does excellent work with memory so as not to spoil either the patients or the therapists, and it’ll help you stretch your much-shortened lifespan. 

The Lenforth Night Market is one of the best places to find pieces for time machines. If you can bring parts from Gallifrey, you’ll be set for life, as many need them and few have them. However, stay wary of desperate Time Agents and cranky CIA agents. 

Build up contacts, and do nice things- they’ll help more than you know.

Keep learning and following your purpose, as stagnating is the easiest way to fall into madness. 

Find someplace to call ‘home’. It will help, and staying connected with people, no matter how much they hurt when they're gone, will help so much as well. 

Stay out of politics and stay low when the CIA is in town. Survival is above saying hi to an old friend, as many have fallen to opportunistic ones who figured that nobody would miss a renegade. Staying smart is the only way to survive, even if it means you’re a little more lonely. 


End file.
